


A different path

by Advil



Series: Tales of the unknown [3]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Death, Ooooh better beware, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), The beast is on the hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advil/pseuds/Advil
Summary: Running.Sharp breaths.Harsh steps punching a path into the snow.Hope and desperation so thick you could choke on it.The Beast followed.





	A different path

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️NO BETA⚠️

 

Running.

Sharp breaths.

Harsh steps punching a path into the snow.

Hope and desperation so thick you could choke on it.

The Beast followed.

 

* * *

 

“Shhh, shhh. Don't worry, baby. Don't worry, mommy has you.” The woman cooed, slowing to a stop in order to get a good look around her. “Oh!” Hope blistered even brighter with the sound. After adjusting her grip on the infant in her arms, she started up a slightly slower pace down the newfound path leading deeper into the wood.

It was mid-winter in the unknown. The snow coming down was thick and fat, leaving a good few layers and counting on the forest floor. This mother wasn't even close to being well dressed for such a climate. And the child being bare save for a wool blanket? No, this wasn't fair at all.

  
Minutes.

Hours.

A day went by without salvation in the icy conditions.

  
The mother was set on following the sound of the lake, but was sadly mislead to a sheer cliff drop instead. Her hope; so bright and delicious before, was dimmed at that moment. But he still generously drank it up as her head hung, turning back the way she came. She returned to the same clif twice afterwards, each time being worse than the last as her mood swayed.

The child was growing quiet, it's once harsh cries nothing more than a sniffle and a couple raspy coughs as the mother struggled to build a fire. She was in luck, choosing the edelwood trees as her bulk. The fiftieth strike of two stones let the pulled fibers and thick oil of the tree ignite in the small comfort of the uprooted oak.

“Thank God!”

She shifted to feed the flame more branches, settling herself as close as possible without getting burned. “C’mere, Ángel. Let's get you something to eat.” She carefully tugged the blanket away from the child's face, maneuvering herself a bit before holding the child to her breast.

Breast feeding was always a bit of an oddity to The Beast. It was almost gruesome, the spawn sucking the very essence out of the mother. He would hate to compare what he did to such an act, though he found more similarities than difference upon first thoughts.

He decided to extinguish the thought, choosing to focus on the flames licking higher as the hope slowly returned to her being. She would make a very good lantern bearer given better circumstance, but she would no doubtingly make an even better edelwood tree. One of the finer ones definitely, and the child… He wouldn't mind the sweet tinge.

 

* * *

 

Another day wondering about in circles, and her desperation and hope still stung to look at directly, but he could still smell the pain and exhaustion slowly starting to seep through the cracks.

  
Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

Night fall.

  
The child was silent, but still breathing a lazy and raspy pattern into the air. Children never did last long here. How could they really. The mother has slowed even more so as she noticed her child's growing weakness. At one point or another, she resorted to screeching her very lungs out into the night. He resisted yelling back. It wasn't very helpful on either of their ends as he had to scare animals that were drawn to the thrilling noise away from his prey.

The sun has started to rise, mock light flooding the forest as the snow clouds covered the warm glow. The mother however, still lay on her side, the hope gushing out of her like blood from an open wound as she clutches her child softly. The beast drew closer, letting his roots carefully twine themselves over the limp form.

He let himself hum a small tune he had heard the mother singing to her child earlier, closing his eyes and getting lost in the soft melody as he did his work.

Crack!

He flinched, taking a mindful step back as the woman held an arm out, the small roots once growing over the appendage now severed. The mother was looking at him, a spark of hope born once more in her chest. He just stared back at her, half hidden by a nearby tree for good measure. 

“Please, Dark one.” Her voice quivered as she worked her blue lips. The air visible in front of her tanned face.

“If my time is done then let my fate be sealed as I accept it, but to my son... I ask of a different path.”

A smile graced her features, one directed at him of all things. It bathed him in a warm feeling that had him taking a step forward. As expected, she presented her child to him. Even as she lay there on her side in the snow, slowly being covered, impaled, scratched, and devoured in dark branches.

He tilted his head, still focused on her smile as he took the child from her arms and to his own form. Barely a heartbeat, he would have to act quickly if this is to work.

“I will do as you ask. Your child shall not meet the same fate as you, mortal. But your time has come to an end.”

The woman did nothing but nod, seeming to be completely content with her fate. He only stared for a few more moments, just until her smile was covered. Then he left. Wasting no more time, he tucked the child into the fur of his cloak and rushed down the snowy path.

 

* * *

 

He arrived to his destination shortly, paying no mind to the tall gate as he all but hopped over it. He was greatful no one was around the border to witness him doing that. A thick fog had rolled in by then, and though he was grateful for the way it provided cover with no night, it was awfully hard to spot the maypole in it. He held the child close, looking around the crops as he walked into town.

“Enoch?”

There was a rustle, and from the tall corn crops he noticed one of Enoch's people. He felt rather exposed at that moment, even in the bleak daylight and thick fog. Now this was…Oh dear. “Timothy Grey?” He asked hesitantly. He was never good with remembering their names despite Enoch having them all line up to introduce themselves at one point. How mortifying that was.

“Nope! But close, William Anderson.” The skeleton chirped, shifting his synth from one hand to the other. “What are you doing here in the daytime, Mr. Hope? Looking for Enoch?”

He failed to see how his guess was close. “Drat, I really do apologize, Mr. Anderson. I ought to write that down somewhere. But I have some pressing matters to attend to at the moment and you are completely correct in your assumption. Would you mind leading me to your mayor?”

“Why of course! Last time I saw him he was talking to Miss Mary Blyth near the barn. Follow me.” He nodded, following the pumpkin adorned fellow through the wide pathways of the town, being mindful to keep the child close and hidden as to not cause a commotion.

“Ah! There he is. You go on ahead, I have to get back to work.” He felt slightly guilty for having dragged him away from his work in order to simply walk him half way into town. But never mind that, time was ticking. He peered into his cloak for a split second, making sure that the infant was still in fact, alive before approaching the maypole.

“Hope eater! What a pleasant surprise. Is everything well?” He shifted his weight from on side to the other, tucking himself into his fur as he felt the townspeople's stares linger on him.

“Yes, yes. All is well, though I would be so much better if we were to retreat inside the barn for a bit…. Preferably alone?” The maypole just stared, smile wavering just a bit in confusion. this would have to be the first time he's seen the god at a loss for words, but he did not have time to bask in it now, sadly. “To talk, Enoch. Time is of the essence.” He drawled.

“Oh! Of course. Here.” Once inside, Beast settled near a small lamp hung on the wall, bundling up his cloak some more. He kept his eyes nearly shut as the bright light did bother them quite a bit, but he could feel the heat coming off of it as well. "It's warmer in here. Good.” Enoch slowly closed the door before turning to him.

“Now, Beast.” He began. “As happy as I am to see you, you've got me a bit concerned with your behavior. Crossing into my territory without permission, approaching me in the daylight? Even now you are perched near the only light source in the barn when you usually retreat to the darkest corner of it.”

“Enoch, I can explain, really.” How could he explain. Could he justify what he did? Probably not. He's not even sure why he agreed to it in the first place. Curse that woman for placing her burden on him! He has enough of his own. Now he's gone and dragged his neighbor into this mess, assuming he would accept his offer.

“Beast.”

Enoch boomed. His voice was strained. Time to talk.

“You see, Enoch. I was simply minding my own business and uh, well. There was a woman with a child. They l were both to become a great edelwood tree. But she…” he sighed. His skin was beginning to itch as he heard himself butcher every line in his explanation.

“And she what?” Enoch asked, urging him to continue with a gentle voice. It helped, and he straightened himself a bit before trying again.

“I've been following a woman and her child through my woods these past few days, but as I was ‘finishing up’ per-say, she insisted that I take her child elsewhere. Now I had no intention of dragging you into this and I truly apologize for it, but I could think of no one else at the moment.” He unfolded his cloak to reveal the small bundle in his arms. It was a lot pinker now that it was in the warmth of the barn, but he knew when a life was nearing it's end.

Enoch glided over slowly, draping a few ribbons over the child and caressing it's small head. “And what would you expect me to do with the child?” He cringed, looking up at Enoch to see that he was still smiling. Thank goodness. He'd rather not lose any limbs if he could help it.

“To join you, actually. It lives as you can see, though not for long. I was hoping that it would not have to be so healthy to be suited for harvest?”

A deep chuckle rang throughout the barn. “Why of course, Hope eater. The child would make for a wonderful new citizen. But at that age he would have to be in the soil for quite sometime before he’s truly ready to join us.”

“Oh, that's no problem at all. There is no time limit on your process as I am not looking to collect. But allow me to apologize again for my rather rude intrusion. I should not have let things get so out of hand.” A streamer waved lazily. “Oh don't worry about it. This should be for an interesting experience to say the least.  I've never had a citizen quite so young. What was it’s name again?”

“I never gave one to begin with, but I do recall it's mother babbling the name Ángel. There was no last name to be heard.” He carefully handed the child to the maypole, who wrapped it up neatly in those silky strands. “Well you've done a wonderful job on keeping it warm despite your nature. I applaud the for going so out of your way for the child, and in turn; presenting me with a precious new citizen.”

“Good. I’m glad that my attempts were not put to waste. Now” He stood up, walking quickly from the light he was all but pressed up against before and grabbing the barn door. “I can see myself out as your hands seem to be a bit full at the moment. Good day, Enoch.”

Enoch hummed, smiling as he watched the other leave. “And good day to you, Beast.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
